


Adam

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” he asks, breaking his gaze and eyes flickering back to Holster’s. </p><p>“Who the fuck is Adam?” Holster asks again, sounding slightly more agitated, his look turning almost accusing now. Ransom stares at him, confused for a moment, and then he frowns widely, eyes narrowing, unsure if Holster is fucking with him right now or not. “Rans, I’m serious! You can’t just call out some other guy’s name when I’m fucking sucking your dick!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

It’s one of their fast nights, all things gentle set to the side in favor of frenetic kisses and a trail of clothes left behind them. It takes them less than a minute to get from the front door of their apartment to the bedroom, Holster grinning as he pushes Ransom onto the bed. All that’s left are their underwear, and Holster makes quick work of Ransom’s, tugging the soft red fabric down and off, huffing at the sight of Ransom’s cock, already half-hard from their heavy petting.

Ransom pulls him into a kiss, sloppy and heated, mouths open and lips and tongues pressing together. Holster tastes like the cheap beer they’d both been drinking just half an hour ago at a bar, plus something that Ransom could only describe as inherently Holster. They stay like that for a couple minutes, Holster leaning down to meet Ransom’s lips, his hands pressed into thick, muscled thighs and inching up and up until Ransom’s breath hitches and Holster reaches his cock. 

Holster drops to his knees instantly, arms splayed over Ransom’s lap, grinning up at him playfully as he starts to pump him, one hand groping at every inch of skin it could, the other wrapped tightly around Ransom’s dick. “Holtz, please...” Ransom whimpers, staring down at him, his hands clutching the fabric of the bed on either side of him.

More than happy to comply, Holster dips his head down, mouth opening wide as he takes Ransom in, eyes fluttering shut at the familiar taste of sweat and skin and something just _Ransom._ The other man is groaning now, a hand slipping up to tangle in Holster’s blond hair, tugging at it slightly like he knows he loves. “God you’re so fucking good at this, babe...” Ransom mutters between groans and whines, Holster’s lips curling at the praise and he quickens his pace.

Both of Ransom’s hands end up in Holster’s hair now, clutching it, his eyes screwing shut as Holster keeps bobbing his head, taking in more and more, the hand not wrapped around the base slipping down and tracing Ransom’s rim teasingly. “Fuck, Adam!” He gasps, hips jolting, his orgasm moments away, and then suddenly there’s nothing. 

Cool air sends a shiver down his spine as it makes contact with his cock, and he opens his eyes to find Holster staring up at him, looking confused and slightly hurt. “Who the fuck is Adam?” he asks, brow furrowed. Ransom can hardly comprehend what he asked, staring at Holster’s lips, pink and full and wet with spit. 

“What?” he asks, breaking his gaze and eyes flickering back to Holster’s. 

“Who _the fuck_ is Adam?” Holster asks again, sounding slightly more agitated, his look turning almost accusing now. Ransom stares at him, confused for a moment, and then he frowns widely, eyes narrowing, unsure if Holster is fucking with him right now or not. “Rans, I’m serious! You can’t just call out some other guy’s name when I’m fucking sucking your dick!”

Ransom’s lips are tightly closed together, fighting the urge to laugh right in his boyfriend’s face. “Holster.” He murmurs, a hand trailing down to cup Holster’s cheek. “Adam.” He waits, and it takes another few seconds for the recognition to light in Holster’s eyes, the blond looking mortified as he lays his face in Ransom’s lap, groaning loudly.

“Jesus Christ, I’m a fucking moron.” Holster whines, voice muffled as he buries his face into one of Ransom’s thighs. Ransom can’t help himself, laughter bursting out as he collapses back onto the bed, arms clutching his stomach as he belts out laughter. Holster sighs, pulling up so his face is free again, chin pressing into Ransom as he watches his boyfriend’s body convulse with laughter.

It takes a few minutes for Ransom to settle down, Holster taking it without a word, knowing he deserves it. Eventually Ransom sits up a little, propped up on his elbows, grinning down at Holster who’s still kneeling on the floor, face flushed with embarrassment. “Should I carry on?” Holster asks, pouting a little when Ransom doesn’t stop smiling at him.

“Nah, come here.” Holster climbs onto the bed, laying next to Ransom and turning him to his side. They kiss, slow and lazy, their frantic pace having dissipated the moment Holster stopped before. Ransom tugs Holster’s briefs down, gripping their cocks together, and Holster moans into his mouth as he starts moving. It takes just a few minutes for them both to reach their limit, Ransom first with Holster following right after. 

They kiss each other through them, only parting lips when Holster finally settles, both breathing heavily as they relax into their bed, hands tangling together and bodies still pressed close. Holster breaks first, getting up slowly and grabbing a washcloth, cleaning them both up and pushing Ransom slightly to get in a better position to sleep, tugging the covers out from under him and covering him up before slipping into bed with him. He snuggles in close, head tucked under Ransom’s, breathing in his scent and sighing happily. “Love you Justin.” he mumbles, Ransom chuckling and nuzzling his nose into Holster’s hair.

“Love you too, Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, it was out of the blue. Prompt/headcanon created by itwasaluckyshot! 
> 
> http://itwasaluckyshot.tumblr.com/post/147914529921/at-least-once-rans-and-holster-were-having-sex-and


End file.
